Traveling Back
by SlyLittleLuna1234
Summary: Major AU Emily Potter travels back in time to the Marauder's time after Voldemort takes over the world at the end of her fifth year. Now she has to destroy all the horcruxes and Voldemort on her own. But the marauder's suspect something's up and try to figure out what Emily's hiding. ABANDONED
1. Plans

**Hey everyone, this is my new Harry Potter story I hope you enjoy.**

**It's major AU! **

**I don't own anything except the character's I create.**

**Harry Potter=Emily Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Plans<p>

A single tear fell down Emily Potter's cheek. Her life had never been simple but after her third year at Hogwarts everything when spiraling down. At the end of third year Emily's godfather, Sirius Black and an old friend of her father's, Remus Lupin had been murdered by the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. Then at the end of fourth year, with the help of Pettigrew, Voldemort rose again and prepared to wage war on the rest of the world. Immediately after Voldemort's return Dumbledore explained to Emily that Voldemort had made seven horcruxes and that she was the seventh one. Unfortunately, shortly after Death Eaters attacked the school and Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, who had never really been on Dumbledore's side and Emily, Ron and Hermione were forced to search for the horcruxes on their own. They were doing well, but then at the end of the year they were forced to return to Hogwarts to fight in the final battle with fellow fifth year Neville Longbottom and fourth years Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They lost the battle, Neville, Ginny, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, all the Weasleys and Ron and Hermione all died and Voldemort won. But Emily had been prepared to lose. She had learned that Voldemort had learned a powerful spell that would merge two of the same people from different times into one and decided to send a few of his Death Eaters back in time to merge with their past selves earlier and win the war earlier. Voldemort however didn't know that by sending them back he was destroying the current timeline; but Emily did know. And that was why she had talked with Langnox, the Head Goblin at Gringgotts about sending her back in time to aid in the war. He agreed.

"Are you ready, Miss Potter?" Langnox asked.

"Yes." Emily answered determinately.

"You are aware that by going back in time that you are changing the future and that you will probably never be born." Emily swallowed.

"Yes."

"Then, may your vaults remain full."

"May your riches flow freely."

"Good luck, Miss Potter. I sincerely hope you succeed." Emily muttered her thanks and grabbed the portkey-time-travel-device that oddly resembled Hermione's animagus form, a tigress. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the figurine she vanished into a swirl and appeared face down on a tile floor with a wand pointed at her.


	2. Heir

**Hey everyone, this is my new Harry Potter story I hope you enjoy.**

**It's major AU! **

**I don't own anything except the character's I create.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Heir<p>

Emily looked up to see a tall man with messy black hair and blue eyes pointing a wand at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" the man fired question after question.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Emily managed to bite out.

"You're not going anywhere until you answered."

"Look, I don't know what I'm doing or how I got here. Heck, I don't even know where here even is! As for who I am you wouldn't believe me. I need to see Dumbledore, he's the only person who can sort this out!" the man seemed to want to say something but his wife beat him to it.

"Just take the girl to Albus."

"But Dorea…"

"Just do it, Charlus. If anyone will be able to get answers out of her it'll be Albus."

"Fine." He huffed before turning to Emily. "Get up, girl. My wife will lead you to the flew. Don't even think about trying anything, I'm watching you." The woman, Dorea, Emily assumed, rolled her eyes.

"She can't be older than James…"

"So, our boy is always telling us how crazy those dam Slytherins in his year are. Already marked! She could be one of them!" the man, Charlus Emily assumed his name was said. Dorea rolled her eyes.

"Charlus, she's wearing a short-sleeved shirt and her arm isn't." Charlus grunted and said

"Let's just take her to Albus." Dorea nodded and the three of them stepped into the fire place.

"Albus this girl appeared out of no where on our kitchen floor and she's been demanding to talk to you." Dumbledore looked softly at Emily.

"I don't believe I have ever met you before, Miss?"

"Emily." Emily said.

"Emily what?" Charlus asked rather forcefully.

"I'll tell Dumbledore if it can be in private…"

"Of course, my dear." Dumbledore said, leading Emily to a small room in his office. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on." Emily took a deep breath and looked at the man she considered her grandfather.

"My name is Emily Potter. I am the fifteen year old daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans and I come from the year 2010."

"Ah, I do see it. You look a lot like Mr. Potter but have Miss Evans eyes." Emily smiled

"I get that a lot. What year is it exactly, professor."

"1991. Both your parents are just finishing their fifth year. In fact, they're taking their OWLS as we speak." Emily nodded, a little surprised. She was the same age as her parents.

"Where did I land and who are those two people waiting outside?" Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Perhaps you had better tell me your life story before I explain." Emily nodded and said

"I have a better idea." She then closed her eyes, touched her forehead then touched Dumbledore's forehead, transferring her life story into his memory.

"You are incredibly powerful, Emily." Dumbledore said in awe. "The only other person in history able to do what you just did was Merlin and he couldn't even do it when he was your age!" Emily blushed. "I would like to apologize, my dear, for your hard life, as it was partially my fault…"

"I understand why you left me with my aunt and uncle, professor. I really do." Dumbledore nodded and continued.

"And to answer your question you landed in Potter Manor and those two people outside this door are Charlus and Dorea Potter. Your grandparents." Emily was shell shocked, and then she remembered something Langnox had told her before she left her time.

"Professor, I need to get to Gringgotts. Langnox suggested I find out my heritage." Dumbledore nodded

"I will take you." He then led her out of the room and said to Charlus and Dorea. "My friends, why don't you go home? I need to take Miss Emily to Gringgotts for something but I shall inform you more about her later." Charlus looked as if he wanted to protest but Dorea pulled him back through the flew network.

Emily stared star struck at her lineage. She was a direct descendant of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Merlin on her father's side; and she was descendant of Grindewald and Morgan le Fay on her mother's side.

"Guess mum wasn't really muggle born after all." Emily whispered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"The founders of Hogwarts also have a magical heir that is supposed to be Lord or Lady Hogwarts." Langnox said to Dumbledore and Emily. "I would like to check your magical signature to see if you are the Hogwarts heir to." Emily nodded dumbstruck and Langnox handed her a quill which she put a tiny bit of her magic in then watched it write.

The tiles of Emily Lily-Rose Dorea Ann Potter:

_Lady of Hogwarts _

_Magical and Monetary(1) Heir to Godric Gryffindor_

_Magical and Monetary(1) Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Magical and Monetary(1) Heir to Salazar Slytherin_

_Magical and Monetary(1) Heir to Helga Hufflepuff_

_Magical and Monetary(1) Heir to Merlin_

_Magical and Monetary(2) Heir to Morgan le Fey_

_Monetary(2) Heir to Garret Grindewald_

_Heiress to the Potter fortune (future)_

"What does Magical Heir and Monetary Heir mean?" Emily asked brining Dumbledore and Langnox out of their shock.

"A Monetary Heir is typically someone who is blood related to the person and the number in parenthesis is the number in line you are for the fortune and family rings. But it your case, Slytherin and Hufflepuff were added because you are Lady Hogwarts and Lord Charlus Potter was bumped to second in line for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fortune because you are Lady Hogwarts." Langnox explained. Emily nodded.

"A Magical Heir is someone not necessarily related to the person but someone similar who posses' similar attributes and powers and is entitled to family rings and personal vaults." Emily nodded again.

"Wow." She said. Dumbledore laughed.

"Wow is right. Why don't we also make you primary Monetary Heir to Grindewald and to Morgan le Fay because I doubt Miss Evans will ever know nor do I expect she wish to be related to either of them." Langnox nodded.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I shall remove them both from her family tree, making Miss Potter the sole heir to them both. It would only cause Miss Evans massive trouble to have these on her family tree." Emily nodded slightly. "Let us go down to the Hogwarts vault."

"There's a Hogwarts's vault?"

"Yes." Dumbledore explained. "But only you will be able to enter."

Emily stared in awe at the fault. It had a lot of money but what really caught Emily's attention were the books, archives and artifacts. Emily stared in awe as the looked at four weapons in perfect condition, the sword of Gryffindor, Slytherins's Katanas, Ravenclaw's bow and Hufflepuff's daggers. Emily picked up Ravenclaw's bow and shot it. It flew through the air and hit the niche in the wall Emily had been aiming at.

"Bravo, girl." A voice said causing Emily to jump.

"Wait to go, Godric, you've managed to scare the poor girl!"

"I didn't mean to, Helga!" Emily turned around to see the portraits of all four founders hanging on the wall opposite her.

"Come closer, girl." Slytherin said. Emily stepped forward and let the four founders look her over.

"What is your name my dear?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Emily, Emily Potter, my lady." Emily said, curtsying.

"I can see we have a lot to teach you, Emily." Hufflepuff said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"As Lady of Hogwarts you control a huge amount of the school and we need to teach you how do to that and how to use our special weapons." Gryffindor explained.

"You see that journal and that broche over there?" Ravenclaw asked. Emily nodded. "Go and get them." Emily did as she was told and returned.

"Now, hold the broche before each portrait and our essence will go into the broche and you will be able to take us with you wherever you go." Emily did as she was told and suddenly the four founders disappeared from their portraits and then a sprit like image of Ravenclaw's head appeared from the broche and looked at Emily.

"Now, make sure you always wear the broche, expect during the obvious and make sure you have the journal on had at all time too as it is a direct transport from this vault and if you write exactly what you need from this vault or any of your other one it will appear." Ravenclaw's head disappeared and Gryffindor appeared

"You don't need anything else from this vault at the moment so let's move along." Gryffindor said in a sing song voice. By the end of the day Merlin's essence had been added to the broche and Emily's bag of meaningful stuff she had sent from the future arrived and Emily and Dumbledore were heading to Potter Manor. Emily was rather nervous. Dumbledore had explained to her that Charlus's cousin had recently died and that, if Charlus and Dorea agreed, she would masquerade as Charlus's cousin's daughter now under Charlus and Dorea's care. Emily wasn't sure they'd agree.

"Charlus, Dorea, Emily and I have some things we wish to discus with you." Charlus looked over at Emily with distrust before nodding and leading them all to the sitting room.

"Okay, who's the girl, Albus?" Charlus asked. Dumbledore looked Charlus straight in the eye.

"Are you familiar with time travel?" A Charlus and Dorea's nod he continued. "Well, Emily here is from the future."

"But doesn't that mean her future won't exist anymore?" Dorea asked.

"Thankfully." Emily muttered, causing Dorea and Charlus to give her weird looks.

"Well, Charlus, Dorea, I would like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Emily Lily-Rose Dorea Ann Potter." There was a moment of silence before Dorea asked

"Is James a good father?" At the same moment Charlus jumped up from he's seat.

"Why does my granddaughter look like she's seen war, Albus?"

"Because I have." Emily answered a little shakily. "I don't know if James will be a good father, as he was murdered when I was one." Dorea's eyes started to water and she asked

"Who took care of you then?"

"My mum's magic hating family."

"They abused her." Dumbledore added.

"In the future a prophecy was made saying that I was the only person with the power to beat Voldemort. But I couldn't. We lose the war in the future which is why I came back here to try to prevent it from happening."

"We were hoping that you would let her stay with you. She could be your cousin, Alfred's, daughter, Charlus."

"Alright. We'll take good care of her, Albus." Dumbledore stood to leave but then he remembered something.

"Emily, as Lady of Hogwarts, I will be sending you the school rule and policy book and you can change anything you want." Emily nodded and Dorea asked.

"You're the Lady of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah… Sorry, I'm now first Monetary Heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Dorea laughed and said.

"That's okay dear. Let's get you settled in."


	3. Start of Summer

**Hey everyone, I'd like to clear a few things up. First of all I known the time period isn't right. But I wanted to make it more modern. But it won't have any affect on the story at all! Secondly, the paring for this story will be revealed at the end of this chapter. I hope you can figure it out, I think it's pretty obvious. Thirdly, I know this chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY short!Enjoy Reading!**

**I don't own anything except the characters I create.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Start of Summer<p>

A month had past since Emily first arrived in 1991 and she was settling in wonderfully. Charlus, while he seemed gruff and tough on the outside, opened his arms to her as soon as Dumbledore told them that Emily was their granddaughter and both he and Dorea viewed her as the daughter they never had. Emily had been very busy. Dumbledore had asked Professor Marchbanks to go to Potter Manor to privately give Emily her OWLs the first week Emily arrived. Then Emily was busy catching up on the stuff going on at the time and reviewing the Hogwarts rule book. She ended up replacing the uniform with a dress code for school hours:

**Boys: **

_Pants:_ Black or grey dress pants

_Shirts:_ Long-sleeved button down shirt, either pure white or white with red, yellow, green or blue house color stripes. Or plain colored shirt (only jumper, v-neck sweater or cardigan is worn)

***House colored, black or grey jumpers, v-neck sweaters, cardigans, or ties with house colored stripes are optional, not mandatory***

**At least one clearly indication of house must be present on all students' class wear**

*Only on Saturday and Sunday are students allowed to not wear their uniform to meals*

**Girls:**

_Bottoms:_ Black, grey or house colored pleated shirk, or black dress pants

_Shirts:_ Long-sleeved button down shirt, either pure white or white with red, yellow, green or blue house color stripes. Or plain colored shirt (only jumper, v-neck sweater or cardigan is worn)

***House colored, black or grey jumpers, v-neck sweaters, cardigans, or ties with house colored stripes are optional, not mandatory***

**At least one clearly indication of house must be present on all students' class wear**

*Only on Saturday and Sunday are students allowed to not wear their uniform to meals*

She went over the dress code with four founders and they all agreed that it was acceptable. As well as working on stuff, such as new curriculum for Hogwarts, Emily was also being trained in the weapons of the four founders and being trained in a varity of things from Occulmency to hand-to-hand combat by Merlin. So by the time James and Sirius were scheduled to return home Emily was ready for a break…

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as he and the rest of the marauders lounged about in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Quite being such a worry wart!"<p>

"Padfoot's right, Moony." James said "You probably got an O in everything!"

"I hope so." Remus sighed.

"You're not the one who should be worried, Remus…" Peter said.

"I'm sure you did fine, Wormy." Sirius said, though none of them really believed it.

"Are you guys coming over this summer?" James asked eagerly, changing the subject. "My parents have officially let Pads's move in, so you two had better come visit." Peter looked around the compartment nervously and Remus sighed.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to this year." He said "Mum's going to grounded me for the summer because our end of the year prank…"

"Yeah." Peter squeaked. "My mum too!"

"Shame." Sirius said.

"We're here!" James said excitedly as the train pulled into Kings Cross Station. As the four friends stepped of the train they exchanged goodbyes then Sirius and James made their way over to Dorea.

"How was your year, boys?" Dorea asked pleasantly as she hugged both boys.

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Mum…" James asked cautiously "Why aren't you grounding us for our prank." Dorea sighed.

"Normally your father and I would, but we want you boys to help Emily adapt to her knew life."

"Who's Emily?" James asked.

"Emily is the daughter of Charlus's cousin, Alfred. Alfred has, unfortunately, joined his wife Joanna in heaven, leaving little Emily an orphaned. So Charlus and I have decided to adopt her. It wasn't that much of a hassle as were family and her last name was already Potter…"

"So how old is she?" Sirius asked. "Six? Seven?"

"Not exactly…" Dorea said as before apparating into the sitting room of Potter Manor with James and Sirius. "Emily!" She yelled out "Come down here please." A few moments later a black haired girl with emerald green eyes wearing a dark blue t-shirt that had a pink circle in the middle with a bunny saying: Try Me, blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots, earrings that looked like sheered basilisk fangs and a sterling sliver Celtic cross with a sapphire in the middle hanging on her neck.

"Beautiful" Sirius whispered under his breath.


	4. Padfoot and Prongs

**I am alive! Sorry for the lack of update. I've been having computer issues! :( But I'm back now so YAY!**

**I don't own anything except the characters I create.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Padfoot and Prongs<p>

"Boys, this is Emily. Emily this is my son James…"

"Nice to meet you, Emily." James said, shaking Emily's hand

"Nice to meet you too, James." Emily replied with a shy smile.

"And this is Sirius Black." Dorea continued "He's James's best friend and practically another son." Instead of shaking Emily's hand like James had done, Sirius kissed her hand and said

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." Emily blushed prettily and turned away.

"Sirius!" Charlus exclaimed, having just seen Sirius flirt with Emily. "Don't flirt with my little girl! Or I'll send you back to your parents!" Sirius instantly dropped Emily's hand causing James and Dorea to burst out laughing and Emily to giggle.

"Don't mind Sirius, Emily." James said turning to Emily. "He flirts with anything with legs."

"Does that mean he's flirted with you, James? Because you clearly have legs." Emily replied evenly, motioning to James's legs.

"Let me rephrase that. Don't mind Sirius, Emily. He flirts with anything with breasts."

"Ah, another typical playboy." Emily replied.

"You don't know the half of it." James said. Dorea cleared her throat and said.

"Charlus stop glaring at Sirius and come with me. Sirius, James, Emily, why don't you three get to know each other.

"Sooo…" James began.

"Emily, do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked enthusiastically. The smile that had previously adorned her face was instantly wiped away and an expression of sadness and pain appeared on her face.

"I, I'd rather not say." Sirius had enough sense not to press her and James asked

"So how old are you exactly?"

"I'll be sixteen on the 31st of July."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I used to go to Harris Wizarding Day School, a small school near Essex but I'll be starting Hogwarts next year."

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Because Death Eaters attacked our school and killed almost everyone…What house are you two in at Hogwarts?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Gryffindor! The home of the brave, daring, noble and chivalrous!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

"Really?" Emily asked "I thought Blacks were typically put in Slytherin…And you don't seem very chivalrous to me, Sirius." Sirius scowled and James laughed.

"Prongs, your cousin is mean…" Sirius whined.

"Nah, she's awesome. And she does have a point you know." Sirius pouted.

"So any girlfriends?" Emily asked with a smile.

"No. As I said before, Sirius is a total playboy, he's been with tons of girls, and I fancy this one girl, but she doesn't like me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, James is always following her around, asking her out in really extravagant and embarrassing ways and being a prat to her friend."

"You're a prat too to Snivellus!" James retorted. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, James, but if someone were to stalk me, humiliate me every day and pick on my friends, I certainly wouldn't go out them."

"What would get you to go out with a fellow, Emily?"

"Sirius, if you don't stop dropping hints at Emily I'll tell my dad." Remembering Charlus's threat from earlier Sirius visibly paled. Emily smiled sadly.

"At the moment, Sirius, nothing could get me to go out with anyone right now…" A look of realization crossed James and Sirius's faces.

"Your boyfriend, was he killed when Death Eaters attacked you?" Emily nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I, if you'll excuse me." Emily said getting up and hurrying out of the room. Once Emily reached her bed room she dropped onto the dark red duvet on her four poster bed and cried an ocean.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Hufflepuff asked, her head appearing from the broach.

"James and Sirius asked me if I had a boyfriend and…Merlin, I can't take it. Every time I think about Neville it feels as if my heart is being ripped out and stomped on! I miss him, Hermione and Ron so much, Aunt Helga. It's hurts!" Helga smiled softly and said

"It will always hurt, Emily, but only you can lessen the pain."

"Helga's right." Rowena said "You need to keep going, be strong. It won't help anyone if you keep mopping around." Emily sighed.

"Your right."

* * *

><p>"Sirius! I'm giving you a haircut!" It was the end of summer and Emily, James and Sirius had all become great friends. Emily had set her mind to cutting Sirius's hair.<p>

"NOOO!" Sirius wailed. "You're not cutting my sex hair!" Emily scoffed.

"Trust me, love. You will so much better after I cut your hair." Sirius finally gave in when Emily called him "love". James chuckled. He'd never seen Sirius like this before. Sure, he'd seen Sirius lust after and check out girls but James was certain that Sirius's feelings for Emily ran way deeper. He wasn't sure how he felt about Sirius dating Emily, but luckily for him, Emily seemed to be completely oblivious to Sirius's affection. After Emily was done cutting Sirius's hair James had to agree with Emily, Sirius's hair did look a lot better than it did before.

"Kids!" Dorea called from the kitchen. "Hogwarts letters have arrived!" Sirius, James and Emily all ran into the kitchen. James quickly ripped open his letter.

"Owls in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creature, DADA, Charms, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Potions and Transfiguration!"

"Same!" Sirius shouted excitedly. "How did you do Emily?"

"Um, alright, I guess." Emily was completely white.

Dear Miss Emily Lily-Rose Dorea Ann Potter,

These are your OWL exam results, and will tell you which NEWT classes you will be allowed to attend next school year. Here are your results…

O-Outstanding

E-Exceeds Expectations

A-Average

P-Poor

D-Dreadful

T-Troll

Subject -Practical Grade -Theory Grade - Overall Grade

Ancient Runes: O-O-Outstanding

Arithmancy: O-O-Outstanding

Astronomy: O-O-Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: O-O-Outstanding

Charms: O-O-Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O-O-Outstanding

Divination: O-O-Outstanding

Herbology: O-O-Outstanding

History of Magic: O-O-Outstanding

Muggle Studies: O-O-Outstanding

Potions: O-O-Outstanding

Transfiguration: O-O-Outstanding

You have received OWLs in the following subjects:

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Muggle Studies

Potions

Transfiguration

Congratulations on becoming one of the very few people in history to receive 12 OWLs and congratulation on becoming the first ever person to score 100% on all OWLs. We look forward to hearing more of you

Yours Truly,

Griselda Marchbanks.

"Bloody hell, Emmy!" James exclaimed. "12 OWLs and you say alright I guess!"

"Whatever will we do with you, Emily Lily-Rose Dorea Ann Potter." Sirius questioned. Emily grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**CHARACTER PICTURES ON PROFILE! Check them out! **

**~Liv**


	5. Introductions

**Hey everyone! Emily is finally going to meet the rest of the marauders and Lily! It's time for Hogwarts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kate, Professor Quinn, Professor Marti and Professor Zander.**

**Look at my profile for pictures of all the characters introduced so far (which is most)!**

**Enjoy and Review,**

**Liv :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Introductions<span>

"James! Sirius!" An excited Remus Lupin yelled as he spotted his two friends on platform 9 ¾.

"Moony!" They both yelled together. The three boys gave each other "man hugs".

"I like your hair, Sirius. It looks good." Remus commented.

"Yeah, at first, when Emily declared she wanted to cut my hair I was totally against it, but I have to admit it looks very good."

"Who's Emily?" Remus asked confused.

"Oh, Emily's my cousin. Mum and dad have adopted her. Hey, Emmy! Come here."

"Yes, James?" Emily asked.

"This is our good friend, Remus Lupin." Emily turned to Remus and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Remus. I hope these two idiots don't get you into too much trouble." Remus grinned.

"I try my best to keep them out of trouble, but I usually just get dragged in with them." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Oh, hey, there's Peter." Sirius said.

"Hey! Petey! Over here!" James yelled. Peter walked towards the group and Emily's smile fell off her face.

"Hey, guys. How was your summer?" Peter squeaked.

"Excellent!" James exclaimed.

"This is James's cousin, Emily. Emily this is Peter Pettigrew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter." Emily said somewhat coldly.

"Well, guys, let us find a compartment. You coming, Emmy?"

"Naw, I'm going to try to make my own friends. See you later, Siri, Jamie. It was nice meeting you Remus. Peter." Emily said before walking off.

"She doesn't seem to like me too much." Peter said.

"No duh!" Sirius said.

"I wonder why?" Remus said.

* * *

><p>Emily walked through the train before coming upon a compartment where a lone girl with blonde hair with pink streaks.<p>

"Do you mind if I join you?" Emily asked.

"Not at all." The girl said. Emily slid into the compartment and sat across from the girl. "I've never seen you before." Emily smiled ruefully.

"My name's Emily Potter. I used to go to Harris Wizarding Day School but now, obviously, I go to Hogwarts."

"I'm Kate Overbrook."

"What year are you in, Kate?"

"I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw. You?"

"I'm also I sixth year, but I don't know what house I'm in yet." Kate nodded and the two talked about school, books and music until the door slid open and a short girl walked in. Emily recognized her immediately.

"Hi, I'm Alice Summers, do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'm Kate Overbrook and this is Emily Potter." Emily nodded and tried to fight back tears. Alice really did look like Neville.

"Um, are you alright, Emily?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, it's just, something about you reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Neville."

"What happened?"

"He died." Kate gasped.

"I'm sorry I asked." Alice slid closer to Emily and took her hand

"Tell me about him, it'll help." Emily nodded and the three girls talked about Neville until the compartment door opened again.

"Hey, um, can I sit here?" A tannish girl with long blonde-brown hair, who vaguely reminded Emily of a Malibu Barbie she had seen while shopping with Hermione, said.

"Sure."

"I'm Marlene McKinnon, 6th year Slytherin."

"Alice Summers, 6th year Hufflepuff."

"Kate Overbrook, 6th year Ravenclaw."

"Emily Potter, 6th year, undetermined house." Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"Undetermined house?"

"Yeah, I'm a transfer student from Harris Wizarding Day School, near Essex."

"Oh," Marlene said nodding. "cool." The compartment door slid open again and Emily instantly recognized her teenage mother.

"Do you mind if I join you, guys." Lily asked.

"Not at all, Lily." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks, Alice." Lily said sitting down on Alice's other side. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans."

"Kate Overbrook."

"Marlene McKinnon. Don't worry. I don't follow my family's pureblood "rules"." Marlene said upon seeing Lily's discomfort.

"Emily Potter." Lily's head shot up.

"Potter? As in James Potter?" Emily nodded.

"Yeah, James is my cousin. Sorry about him completely humiliating you with his over the top declarations of love and stuff. He really does like you though."

"How come I've never seen you before?" Lily asked.

"I'm a transfer student, this is my first year."

"Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Will you be going in the boats with the first years or in the carriages with us?"

"Carriages. I'll be going straight to Dumbledore's office."

"I can show you the way if you want." Marlene said. Emily smiled.

"Thanks, Marlene that's really nice of you." _Even if I do already know where to go_ Emily thought. "So, tell me more about Hogwarts." Emily said and the four other girls happily complied.

* * *

><p>"See you guys later." Kate said as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Lily turned to Alice.<p>

"I never knew that a Slytherin could be so nice."

"Yeah, I know. Kate and Emily seem cool too. I hope Emily's in Hufflepuff." Lily mocked glared at Alice.

"Well, I hope she's in Gryffindor."

"Only time will tell. Bye Lils."

"See ya, Alice." The two friends split off to go towards their respective house tables. During the sorting Lily realized that James hadn't asked her out yet. She wondered if he was even here. She looked around and spotted James sitting two seats down from her talking to Sirius. James, noticing her eyes on him said.

"How was your summer, Lily?" Lily was a little taken a back. Since when was James Potter polite? She wondered.

"Fine and yours?" James was about to answer when Dumbledore stood up, causing the hall to shush.

"To our new student's, Welcome to Hogwarts! And Welcome back, to those of you returning. This year we have quite a few changes to the staff. Professor Lila Quinn will be teaching History of Magic to all students third year and up. Professor Martina Quinn, who has given us permission to all her Professor Marti as to avoid confusion with her sister, will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures as Professor Kettleburn has decided to go into early retirement. And finally Professor Gabriel Zander will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mr. Flitch has asked me to remind students that they are not permitted in the corridors after hours and they are to stay out of the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore's eyes landed on the marauders and James and Sirius waved and smiled cheekily. "Finally," Dumbledore said "something very interesting happened at the end of the summer. The heir to Hogwarts was found." Murmurs broke out in the hall. "Silence!" Everyone stopped talking. "For those of you who don't know, the Heir of Hogwarts is a girl or boy who is the Magical Heir to all four founders. Now, without further ado please welcome the Lady of Hogwarts, Emily Potter!" Lily, Marlene, Kate, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter and James all looked shocked as Emily entered the Great Hall wearing a black shirt and a dark purple button down shirt. "Miss Potter will be attending classes like the rest of the sixth years but she shall not have a house. She has access to all common rooms and she can give detentions. Miss Potter?" Emily smiled and faced the students.

"Hello everyone. I understand that most of you probably aren't so sure about having a student in such a position of power, but I can ensure you that I shall not abuse my authority. I wish to be treated like any other student, but when need be, friend or not, I shall not hesitate to give out detentions, suspensions or even expulsion. As you can all see the dress code has changed and so have some of the rules. The main principles still apply but some of the details have changed so if you are unsure of whether or not something is still acceptable please speak to myself or any of the teachers or staff as they are all familiar with the rules. Thank you. Enjoy your year and let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Review and Remeber to check out those character photos! Next chapter (hopefully) we'll introduce everyone's favorite Slytherins (who aren't Draco)Future Death Eaters!**

**Review!**

**Liv 3**


	6. Lady Hogwarts

**Hello Everyone! Finally, here is the next Chapter of Travelling Back. It's basically the same as Chapter 5 but it is told sorta from Emily's persective.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lady Hogwarts<strong>

Emily silently followed Marlene through the halls Hogwarts. Hogwarts didn't look any different than it had in the future. However, this time Emily could feel the school revealing all its secrets to her and she could practically feel in bowing to her.

"Here we are." Marlene said once they reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "I'm assuming that you know the password." Emily nodded.

"Thank you, Marlene."

"Don't mention it." Marlene bit her lip and looked very insecure. "I would really like to be friends with you, Emily. Regardless of what house you end up in." Emily smiled at Marlene.

"I already consider you a friend, Marlene. Humbugs." Emily said, and the gargoyle opened. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Emily." Emily quickly walked up the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. When she reached the door she knocked.

"Enter." Came the aged voice of Professor Dumbledore. Emily lightly pushed the door open and Dumbledore smiled when he saw her. "Emily, you're rooms are located behind the painting of the Peverell Brothers. You're belongings and the clothing you requested are already in your rooms. Once you are done come to the Great Hall and when I send you the signal come in." Emily nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore.

Emily's jaw fell slack as she opened the door to her rooms. The sitting room which was directly behind the door had vaulted ceilings and a black marble fire place. The antique couch, loveseat and armchairs were all gold with hand embroidered purple cushions. The carpet was a deep purple and the walls were gray and full of hand painted painting that did not move. There were three large black wood doors that lead out of the sitting room. The first led to Emily's private office. The floors of the office were dark brown and a large pale blue floor rug with a beige trim sat under the dark wood desk, the dark wood chairs and the dark wood with pale blue cushioned seat behind the desk. The walls of the office were lined with bookshelves filed with heavy tombs and the area directly behind Emily's desk was a large window that looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The second door led into the large bathroom. The floor, tub, toilet and sink were all made of marble. Glass panes with gold lining covered the marble tub and gold shower head. The large glass mirror that sat above the sink was lined in gold and a gorgeous painting of the sea took up the opposite wall. Behind the third and final door stood Emily's bedroom. The walls were a pale red and the wood floors were nearly black. On the back wall, between two floor lengths windows stood Emily black wood Victorian canopy bed stood proudly. Seer dark red curtains hung around the bed and the bed was covered in dark red satin sheets and had a mix of red and black pillows. On either side of the bed, in front of the windows were two Victorian end tables that matched the shade on wood on the bed and the bookshelves next to them. The bookshelves held a plethora of books that Emily couldn't wait to read or read again and a few pictures of her friends and Neville. On one of the side walls were two large double doors with black handles that lead to Emily's large walk in closet where her dresses and official "Lady Hogwarts" clothing were hanging and at the very back of the closet was a large Victorian dresser that held the rest of Emily's clothes. Across the room from the walk in closet sat a beautiful Victorian vanity. Emily quickly changed into the black skirt and the dark purple silk collared shirt that had been resting on her bed then she sat down at her vanity and applied some light make up, consisting of concealer, a touch of blush and eye shadow, lipstick and barely noticeable brown eye shadow. Then she pulled her black hair into a high ponytail and put on a pair of dangly sliver earing with a dark purple jewel at the end and the silver locket Neville had given her and walked down to the Great Hall. Emily heard Dumbledore say "Finally, something very interesting happened at the end of the summer. The heir to Hogwarts was found." Emily could hear the murmurs brake out in the hall. "Silence!" Dumbledore ordered, causing everyone to be quiet. "For those of you who don't know, the Heir of Hogwarts is a girl or boy who is the Magical Heir to all four founders. Now, without further ado please welcome the Lady of Hogwarts, Emily Potter!" Emily took a deep breath then walked into the Great Hall, her head held high with perfect posture, looking every bit the powerful high bread woman she was. "Miss Potter will be attending classes like the rest of the sixth years but she shall not have a house. She has access to all common rooms and she can give detentions. Miss Potter?" Emily turned from where she had been standing looking at Dumbledore to face the students. She smiled brilliantly.

"Hello everyone." She said. "I understand that most of you probably aren't so sure about having a student in such a position of power, but I can ensure you that I shall not abuse my authority. I wish to be treated like any other student, but when need be, friend or not, I shall not hesitate to give out detentions, suspensions or even expulsion. As you can all see the dress code has changed and so have some of the rules. The main principles still apply but some of the details have changed so if you are unsure of whether or not something is still acceptable please speak to myself or any of the teachers or staff as they are all familiar with the rules. Thank you. Enjoy your year and let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	7. First Day of Class

Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter! There are a few thing that happen quickly this chapter that need to happen in order for the the story to go the way I want it. Please look at the character pictures as most of them have been changed and some have been added.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of Class<strong>

The Great Hall was in a slight uproar when the sixth and seventh years saw their schedules. History of Magic, Muggle Studies along with an etiquette class were on everyone's schedule.

"Silence!" Emily shouted, causing the hall to descend into silence. "A History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Etiquette can be removed from your schedule if you test out of them. Also, I will tell you all this now, as to avoid future conflict. Beginning on September 18th class will end at five o'clock, for every student." The entire hall started to yell and cause mayhem. "Silence!" Emily bellowed again. "Do you know how long schools like, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem, Feiticeiro-Mundo and most other wizarding schools all go to at least five? Some of them even go to eight or nine! You will be given the best opportunity to learn so that you can go out and succeed in this world. History of Magic testing will be this Saturday at eight a.m. for all students sixth year and up. Etiquette testing will be this Saturday at eight a.m. for all students and Muggle Studies testing will follow promptly at ten o'clock. I have one final announcement, to promote school unity you may now sit anywhere you like except for the third Wednesday of every month at Dinner." The Great Hall was dead silent and no one moved. Much to Emily's surprise and everyone else's after a few minutes of dead silence; Marlene stood up and sat down across from Kate. Upon seeing this, Alice and Lily exchanged a look and they both got up and sat on either said of Kate. Slowly but surely students got up from their seats and moved to sit with friends from other houses. "Please, enjoy your breakfast." Emily said cheerily before going to sit next to Marlene at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're the Lady of Hogwarts?" Alice asked excitedly once Emily sat down.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it sure was surprising." Marlene replied with a smile. The five of them sat around and joked and talked like old friends. Alice and Lily were both surprised that Marlene was so nice…

"Hey, Marlene?" Alice asked suddenly. "Why are you so nice, you're a Slytherin?" Surprisingly it was Kate who answered.

"The qualities that make a Slytherin are cunning and sly, not meanness. Besides, Emily's heir to all Hogwarts founder, including, Slytherin and she's perfectly nice." Alice looked a little embarrassed, but Marlene just chuckled.

"Like Kate said, not all us Slytherins are bad. Look at Andromeda Black. She was a Slytherin, she's engaged to a Muggle born and she's one of the nicest people I've ever met, always helped me with my potions homework."

"Hey Emily?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" Emily had to stop herself from saying "mom"

"You said that classes would now go to five o'clock, but what classes are we going to be taking? Are you adding new ones?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about adding a class on Household Charms, Combat, International Relations, Magical Cooking, Healing and that sort of thing."

"So fun classes." Kate said grinning.

"Yep. And, don't tell anyone, but they're going to be optional."

"So your just causing everyone unneeded stress?" Marlene asked. Emily nodded. "Nice."

"What classes do you have next?" Alice asked everyone "I have Care of Magical Creatures. I'm really into creatures." Alice said noticing everyone's surprised looks.

"I have that class too!" Kate said excitedly.

"I have Ancient Runes." Marlene said.

"So do I." Lily said. "But then I have Potions." Everyone groaned up something that sounded like "same"

"What's wrong with the potion's professor?" Emily asked.

"Professor Slughorn plays major favorites." Marlene explained.

"Yeah, he even has a special club for students he thinks are "valuable" or come from powerful families" Alice added. Emily frowned. She didn't want her teachers playing favorites so if Professor Slughorn was as bad as he was being made out to be, Emily would be finding another potions teacher soon.

Because of what her friends had said, Emily decided that the first class she would sit in on would be the fourth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw potions class. Emily sat in the shadows unseen by Professor Slughorn for half the class, at which point she had to leave because the stupid man was getting on her last nerve. As Emily wound her way through the halls toward the Headmaster's office she came across a young boy crying on the stairs. She was about to go to the boy, but a boy who could have been Sirius had his hair not been longer and he was wearing green, approached the first year. Emily realized that this was Regulus Black, Sirius younger brother.

"Are you alright?" Regulus asked the boy. The boy sniffled.

"A bunch of Slytherins told me that I didn't deserve to be in Hogwarts 'cuz I'm a Muggle Born. And they broke my arm."

"Come on, I'm Regulus, and I'll take you to Madam Pomprey she'll have you fixed up in a second. And you do deserve to be here. You're a wizard, no matter your blood. What's your name?"

"Raymond Fisher."

"Well, Raymond, let's go to Madam Pomprey's." Once Regulus and Raymond had past Emily award Slytherin with ten points "for helping a person in need" and once again set off to Dumbledore's office, but not before making a pit stop to the record room. Emily knocked once on the door before entering.

"Professor Dumbledore, as you know, I am evaluating all the teachers in this school and I was watching Professor Slughorn's class, and I was disgusted by how he played favorites and ignored those who didn't do well in his class. I feel that he should be replaced immediately." Dumbledore sighed.

"Many students have complained that Horace played favorites, but they all do well." Emily nodded curtly.

"From what I understand, students most notably, Andromeda Black tutored them in potions so that they would past. Let me show you what I saw in his class." Emily put her index finger to Dumbledore's forehead and he saw the class that Emily just watched.

"Alright." Dumbledore agreed with a sigh. "Do you have anyone in mind for the position?" Emily sat down across from him.

"I looked through the records in the record room and I found that Andromeda Black got every question right on her potion NEWTS and OWLS and she in the process of getting a mastery in potions, so I propose we offer her the job, and allow her to use it as experience for her mastery. She should have her mastery in two months anyways and I refuse to subject my students to Slughorn's teaching any longer."

"Yes, if memory serves, Miss Black was a very good student. I think she would be perfect."

"Excellent." Emily said smiling widely. "I will personally go to her home this afternoon and ask her. May I take Sirius Black with me? I think it may help." Dumbledore agreed, since neither he nor Emily were entirely sure where Andromeda lived anyway.

That afternoon while Emily was looking for Sirius she spotted Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus standing in a huddle talking. Emily sighed a bit sadly. Bellatrix was very beautiful; it is a shame that her beauty will be destroyed by insanity and Azkaban. Emily shook her head "What made this smiling teenager into a deranged lunatic?"

Emily found the four marauders sitting by the lake.

"Hey Emily." Remus said smiling when he spotted her.

"Hi Remus." Emily replied back with a grin.

"Merlin, Emmy, what's with the longer school hours?" James whined.

"Oh quit whining, Jamie. Trust me; you'll like some of the new classes."

"James, like school, ha!" Sirius said.

"What can we do for you Emily?" Remus asked.

"I need Sirius."

"Well, gorgeous, if you need me for…"

"Not today, love." Emily said back evenly. "You're going to help me get a new potion's professor."

"Huh?"

"What happened to Slughorn?" Peter asked speaking for the first time since Emily arrived. Emily replied but didn't look at him.

"Nothing. Come on Sirius, or I'll give you detention for not doing what I asked." Sirius got up and followed Emily back to the Castle.

"Where does Andromeda live, Sirius?" Emily asked when they reached the flew.

"Norfolk, why?"

"That's where we're going." When Sirius and Emily arrived out front of Andromeda and Ted's house she raised her hand and knocked loudly. Andromeda opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw Sirius.

"Sirius! What a surprise, how are you, wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Emily took her chance to make her presence known.

"Hello, Miss Black. I'm Emily Potter and I would like to speak to you about the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
